


First Time

by britishmenaredestroyingmylife



Category: American Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 16:19:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2198538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishmenaredestroyingmylife/pseuds/britishmenaredestroyingmylife





	First Time

I fiddled nervously with my nails as I lay on the bed. It was almost six; Chris would arrive any minute. I glanced at my bedside table for at least the 15th time to make sure all was in place – candles, lube, tissues… yeah.

I assumed that was all I needed. I could’ve asked Chris, but I wanted to surprise him.

I heard the front door unlock and swing open. “Hey Taylor! It’s me!”

I opened my mouth to yell back, but paused. Was it possible to yell seductively? Probably not. Better to let him get closer so I could try out my sexy voice.

“I bought the wine like you asked – ” I heard a  _pop_  as he uncorked it. “I’m gonna help myself, do you want any?”

I shifted nervously on the bed, hoping he’d hear the springs squeaking and take a hint.

“Babe?” His footfalls were getting heavier as he neared the bedroom.

“In the bedroom, sweetie,” I trilled.

“Taylor, hey, I was just going to pour myself a glass and –  _oh_.” He stood in the doorway, still holding the open wine bottle, blinking rapidly as he tried to process the sight in front of him. I was sprawled out on my stomach, my head resting on my folded hands, wearing nothing but a white lace chemise and red lipstick. He ran his hand over his face and took a deep breath.

“Hey there, hottie,” I said, smiling at him. I could feel my cheeks flush as his gaze drifted over me.

“What – I don’t – what’s going on?”

“I’m ready, Chris.” I slowly rotated my body so I was lying on my side. “Tonight’s the night. I want you to…” I trailed off. My prepared words sounded so stupid now, but I didn’t know how to end the sentence.

“Pop your cherry?” he finished.

I burst out laughing. “Oh my God. Wow. You should write love poetry.”

“I’m sorry.” He shook his head and suddenly seemed to remember the bottle of wine in his hand. His eyes traveled back to my nearly-nude form and he took a swig straight from the bottle.

“Gross!”

“Babe, my spit really isn’t a bodily fluid you’re going to be grossed out about by the end of the night if we go through with this.”

“If?”

He took another gulp. “Are you… I just… you’re sure about this?”

“Absolutely.”

“You want me to be your first?”

I rolled my eyes and wiggled my hips. “For Christ’s sake, Chris. Do I need to spell it out for you? _Yes._ ”

He leaned against the wall. “Babe, that… whatever that is… that you’re wearing…”

“It’s called a chemise.”

“Whatever. It’s… I mean… holy shit.”

“Ah, more poetry. How about you put the wine down and get over here?”

He obeyed, placing the bottle on top of my dresser and walking over to sit next to me the bed. He reached out, hesitantly, his eyes flickering upward to mine; I nodded, and he gently stroked my hip through the lace. “You’re stunning.”

“Thank you.”

“Are you sure?”

“Chris, do you want a notarized statement?”

“Okay, I’m sorry, I’m just… I’ve actually never been with a virgin before.”

I lay on my back and his breath hitched as I bent my knees. He could see my bare sex and ass from where he was sitting, and my nipples were hard and clearly visible through the lace. “So it’ll be a first for both of us.”

“It’s just… you know… it’s not like the movies. It’s awkward and weird and kinda funny and… well…” He shrugged and gave a defeated laugh. “… yeah, it’s the best fucking thing in the world.”

“So I’ve heard.” I sat up and kissed him, running a hand through his hair. He returned my kisses fervently, tongue and lips entangling with mine before he pulled away.

“It might hurt a little.”

“I know. I bought lube.”

“You’re the most amazing woman I’ve ever met.”

“Thank you.”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

He stripped off his t-shirt and kicked off his shoes and socks before attacking me with kisses, pressing me backwards into the bed. His hands roamed over my torso and hips as I encircled my arms around his neck and drew him closer.

“Can we get this off you?” he whispered.

“Here.” I pointed to a tiny zipper at the top that ran down the front of the chemise. “I thought you might want to do the honors.”

He licked his lips as he fingered the zipper, then slowly began to pull it down. The tight lace fabric popped open as he sped up and pulled it all the way down. Then he pushed the thin spaghetti straps off my shoulders and sat back, staring at me.

“Taylor… you’re… I mean…  _wow_.” He gave me an embarrassed smile. “Incredible. You’re gorgeous.” He grasped both of my breasts and started kneading them, his big fingers working slowly around the soft flesh as he gauged my responses. “And, well,  _these_ are amazing.”

I giggled. “Thank you.”

“Oh, no, thank  _you_.” He lowered his head and suckled gently at one nipple while he lightly tweaked the other. I gasped and shuddered slightly. “Is this okay?” he murmured.

“Yes… Chris… oh God… I need more,” I whispered, tracing my fingernails over his back. “Please… can you…”

“Hang on.” He sat up and grabbed the little bottle of lube from the bedside table, then squirted some into his hands. “Here. Can you lean back against the pillows and just… um…” He made a parting motion with his hands. “… sorry, babe. You’re right, I’m not a poet. Spread your legs for me?”

I smiled and obeyed. He exhaled slowly, his eyes blown dark, as he took in the sight of my cunt.

“Oh, Jesus.” He rubbed the lube over his fingers as he glanced back up at me. “Look, sweetie, I’m sorry. I haven’t been saying any of the right things, and I know that. But this… it’s just so special. I’m really… I’m honored and I’m excited and I’m kind of nervous, I guess? Like, I’m going to make this good for you. I promise. It just… I don’t know, I’ve heard it can hurt. I don’t want to hurt you, so just, like, talk to me, okay?”

I nodded. “I will.”

“If you like something I’m doing then say so, if you don’t like something say so, just… I’m here for you. Don’t worry about hurting my feelings or my ego or any of that typical male bullshit, okay?”

“Chris, I know you. I know that’s not you.”

“Okay.” He gave a chuckle as he lay on his stomach between my knees. “I’m going in!”

I only had a moment to giggle before he started to work one of his slick fingers in, opening me up. I squirmed at the unfamiliar intrusion, biting my lip as he worked another one in. My pelvic floor muscles flexed around him and I felt his mouth on me, gently kissing right above my entrance as his digits explored and probed my depths. He pursed his lips right around my clit and started sucking, and I moaned, my body trembling with nerves and pleasure. Sure, I’d touched myself before, but I hadn’t realized how different it would be when it was someone else’s fingers. And his tongue… oh  _God_ …

He reached up and, with one strong forearm, held my hips in place.

“Sorry,” I whispered, worried I’d done something wrong.

He glanced up with a smile. “You have nothing to be sorry for. Just lie back and relax. I’m going to take care of you.”

It was a good thing he was holding me down because when he curled his fingers inside me and scraped against my inner walls, I probably would’ve thrust right into his face. I gave an anguished cry as he flicked his fingers against the spot, and my back arched off the bed.

“Hey, Taylor, good news! I think I found your G-spot.” He laughed wickedly.

“How… the fuck… I haven’t even… been able… oh my  _God_ ,” I gasped, frantically clutching at the bedspread.

“Babe, I almost wish you could see what I’m seeing right now…” His voice was low and sensual. “You have no fucking idea how gorgeous you look.”

“I’m… but…  _ahhh_ … Chris… please… more…”

He lowered his head again and drew the little bud into his mouth, alternating between sucking and swirling his tongue around it. One of his fingers continued to trace maddening patterns against that magical little spot, while the other meandered around, stretching me out.

“Ah…  _ah…_   _fuck_!” I screamed as my body convulsed, my orgasm slamming into me so hard I saw stars. He slowly continued to flick his tongue against my pulsing clit while he stilled his fingers within me; I clenched and released around him uncontrollably, my body helpless to the waves of pleasure washing over me. Finally I felt everything relax and I felt like I was melting into the bed as my eyes fluttered shut, the aftereffects of my climax flooding through me.

I felt his fingers start to move within me again, scissoring to stretch me out more, and I felt a twinge of pain. I flinched and he moved up my body, kissing me sweetly on the lips and neck as he continued his work with his fingers. “How are you doing, gorgeous?” he asked.

“I… that was… fucking wonderful,” I panted.

“I think… I mean, physically, you feel ready to me.” He massaged my sensitive clit with his thumb and smiled into my skin as I gasped. “Do you want me to…?”

“Yes,” I murmured. “Yes, please, I want you so badly…”

He sat up, careful to keep his fingers where they were, and unzipped his jeans. He awkwardly kicked them off along with his boxers, freeing his erection. He grabbed the lube again and stroked a generous amount over it, and I pushed up on my forearms to get a good view of him. His cock was thick and veiny, and his well-defined muscles made it obvious why he’d played Captain America. He gave me a half-smile. “Are you ready, sweetie?”

“Yes,” I said.

“Okay… if it hurts or you want me to stop, just…”

“I’ll tell you.” I nodded anxiously.

He extracted his fingers and positioned himself at my slit, pressing just the tip in before bracing his hands on either side of me. He pressed his lips to mine as he slowly slid forward, the lube and my own arousal easing his way. I winced and I dug my nails into his back as I felt a sharp pain.

“Shit, are you okay?” Chris’s jaw was clenched as he stilled within me.

I nodded; the pain was already starting to subside, and my body yearned for friction. “Yes – I… I’m okay now. Sorry. Keep going.”

“Stop apologizing, you’re perfect,” he whispered as he buried his face in my neck and pushed the last few inches in.

Our breathing was ragged as our bodies acclimated to the sensations. There was an unfamiliar but not unpleasant feeling of fullness, and the weight and warmth of his body on mine gave me a sense of reassurance.

“Do I… is it… okay?” I asked, hesitantly.

He opened his eyes and kissed me on the lips again. “You are…  _perfection_.”

“Does it feel – ”

“It feels like heaven, Taylor,” he murmured. “You feel like heaven. How does it feel for you?”

“It hurt a little at first but it’s okay now,” I whispered.

“Good. I’m going to start moving. If it hurts again just tell me.”

“Chris…”

“I know. I just, I want this to be perfect for you.”

I wrapped my arms around his neck. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

He pulled out the slightest bit before pushing back in, setting a leisurely rhythm, angling himself upward as he thrust. I felt his muscles working under my fingers as I ran them over his back and I gave a little hum of pleasure.

“You’re so tight, babe,” he groaned. “Feels… amazing… oh God…”

“Keep going, baby… harder…” I whispered. “You feel so big…”

He obliged, pulling out further before surging forward, picking up the pace as he grunted above me. I loved the way he moved, the way his eyes fluttered shut every so often, the way our skin melded together. The initial sting had long since passed and I could feel my pleasure building again as his pelvic bone ground into my clit with every thrust. He fixed his gaze on my tits and I felt him speed up.

“I told you… your tits… are incredible… right?” he panted. “I mean… oh my God. Just fucking incredible.” He leaned down and flicked his tongue over my left nipple.

“Thanks… I…  _oh_ …” My pelvic floor muscles flexed involuntarily and he nearly fell on top of me at the sudden increased pressure.

“ _Shit_ , oh my God…” he moaned. “Sorry… sorry…”

I smiled as the bedsprings started to squeak with our quickening movements. “Don’t… apologize…”

He smiled back and I watched a bead of sweat drip down his face as he started going harder. “Is this… okay?” he grunted.

“Yes… oh, fuck, Chris, I’m so close… please…”

He slammed forward with renewed vigor, groaning and cursing as our skin slapped together. “Oh, shit… oh,  _shit… oh… Taylor…_ ”

“I’m c-coming –  _ah!_ ” My hips bucked as my orgasm wracked my frame, overwhelming all rational thought as I came apart completely around him. He gave an animalistic roar and I felt his cock swell and twitch inside me. His muscles flexed as he spurted within me, coating my insides with warm, sticky fluid. Finally he pulled out and rolled next to me, trying to catch his breath.

I turned onto my side and lay an arm over his chest; I could feel his heartbeat.

“Was that… did you…”

“That was… wonderful, Chris,” I said, planting a kiss on his neck. “Perfect.”

“Really?”

“Really. You’re amazing.”

“Not as amazing as you.” He wrapped an arm around me and pulled me closer. “My girl.”


End file.
